


In Case of Emergency

by spencerreld (plantmajor)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabbles, i wrote most of these while i was supposed to be asleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/spencerreld
Summary: The people you care for most are the ones that should be the first to know.





	1. Jennifer Jareau

_Jennifer Jareau_  

She’d grown up with the idea that the person written down as your emergency contact was the person you cared enough for to be the first to know, god forbid, if anything should happen to her. When she first joined the BAU, as the unit’s first media liaison, her emergency contact was her mother. It seemed cliché and sad, and her mother was all the way in Pennsylvania, but Jennifer was a small-town girl in a new state. There wasn’t anyone else she was close enough with to write down.

When she was younger, starting middle school, she always wrote down her sister’s name on sports forms and field trip permission slips. Mostly, it was because if she got hurt, she didn’t want her parents to worry, and she knew Rosaline would deal with it efficiently. She had to change it back to her mother in the middle of seventh grade.

Then , after a few months with her new team, she’d marched up to Hotch’s office and changed her emergency contact to the genius in the bullpen, with her mother’s number hastily written below his, just in case.

She didn't expect to change it again until she was about four years in the BAU, writing another name in place of Spencer's and putting Spencer's in place of her mother’s.

Because now, she had a kid, and Will always needed to know first.


	2. Penelope Garcia

_Penelope Garcia_

After dropping out of college, she didn't have to write down an emergency contact because there was none of that in the underground hacker world. It wasn't as if she had anyone to write down either; no way was she going to put one of her on-and-off boyfriends, they’d just mess everything up.

For the longest time, after she’d been recruited to the BAU, her in case of emergency was the unit chief of the team she’d been assigned too. She wasn’t extremely close to him, but he would do.

She changed it after a year.

Derek Morgan was a hunk of a man, and her new best friend, and she felt grateful for someone there to have her back. When she was shot, he was there to hold her hand. When Battle came after her in her apartment, he was there to shoot him off.

Even today, with a new boyfriend and her chocolate Adonis not on the team, she hadn’t changed it, and, not gonna lie, probably won't for a long time.


	3. Aaron Hotchner

_Aaron Hotchner_

For the longest time as a kid, Sean had been his go-to emergency contact and he had been Sean’s. He’s made sure it always looked neat, because an emergency contact was of no use if the first responders couldn’t read your messy, rushed handwriting.

Then, when he graduated high school and married his sweetheart, he changed it to her name. On everything he needed to write a second person for; he wrote her, because she was the one he always wanted to share everything with.

He didn’t change it back to Sean until a long time later, the rare tears falling from his eyes making the pen’s ink bleed more into the paper, leaving ink splotches everywhere. The writing was messy, almost illegible. He didn’t seem to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half-asleep, i bring you the next segment of this and i hope it makes sense


	4. Derek Morgan

_Derek Morgan_

Derek, up until the ripe age of ten, had always written down his father's number first whenever he was given a permission slip, or anything else that required an emergency contact. the numbers were burned into his brain, his mother always reminding him that memorizing his parents' and loved ones' numbers was important, because you never know what could happen, or when; just in case. The kid had waved the latter comment off, knowing that bad things were probably never going to happen to his family.

Then his dad was gone and he had to erase his dad's number on his emergency card in the nurse's office and change it to his mother's. It stayed like that for a while; he was still bitter and angry and  _guilty_ , and filling out the emergency number had always brought back memories of him siting with his dad, the two laughing their heads off at something Desiree had done. 

He kept it as his mom, like any sad, single guy with a tragic backstory out there would. Some days, like the day he'd had to go over his files, he considered changing it to Sarah or Desiree, to keep his mom from getting deathly afraid every time someone with a Washington number called. However, he decided against it, not wanting to give Desi or Sarah the same pressure.

It was the second time that he's thought about it when he changed it again; to Garcia, this time, because by then he loved her like his own sister and he would trust her with his life. He knew he was her emergency contact, and Derek knew she'd always come through for him (Spencer had been family friend contact, having added the kid in when he realized he had left that part blank).

When he met Savannah, when they'd gotten serious, he wrote two emergency contacts. Just in case, y'know?

Even after he retired, leaving the BAU (for good, hopefully), he'd kept his emergency contacts on speed dial. 

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated this while procrastinating nanowrimo. i'm a little rusty writing for cm so from this point it might be a little doc (especially rossi's part). just let me know :)


End file.
